


can watcher see

by poludeuces



Category: Fate/strange fake
Genre: F/M, stan them, this is also old so im sorry if it doesn't apply anymore to the canon woo!!!, this takes place like.... book 4? before book 5?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: can watcher see the way he studies her, can watcher explain why he wants to know everything about her
Relationships: False Assassin/Sigma (Fate)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	can watcher see

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is kinda old so this might be canon anymore but i wanted to post it still
> 
> anyways this takes place like book 4 before they go and fight at the hospital but they've teamed up with team saber  
> fsf spoilers ofc

Does Watcher watch his dreams?

Sigma knows of masters seeing their servant’s pasts through dreams, but he never sees Watcher’s past lives. Any time he tries to see into Watcher, he’s only filled with fog. Instead, he dreams of his own past, of hard times and fellow dead. 

She does not sleep.

She reminds him that she is a servant who does not need sleep to manifest. Instead she slinks in the shadows, much like his ghosts. 

He wants to see her dreams.

He does not understand how a servant can fight in a war it wishes to destroy. Can a drive for destruction be enough? Is it really what she desires from this war? It is a heresy to her - but the Holy Church wishes to see the miracle.

Perhaps if he could see her dreams, he would understand. 

Can Watcher watch her dreams?

Not her dreams, but the dreams of the creature who keeps her alive. Can Watcher track a beast from the night? 

He knows she wants to kill that demon. Sigma does not understand wanting to kill. He understands killing and death, but that understanding is from people telling him where to aim and when to shoot. 

Does he want to kill her master? Perhaps. If she told him to shoot, he would. 

Would he shoot without her asking?

“You are awake,” she cuts his train of consciousness.

Her cloak is dark. She sticks to the shadows. Assassin is mysterious, reserved, dark - assassin, the word for murderer. All things one should back away from.

And yet. 

Is he not also all of those things?

“There are still some hours before morning,” she says. One of Watcher’s ghosts - this time, the boy with a snake staff - nods behind her to verify her claim. “You can rest more - Saber’s master sleeps still.” Again, Watcher confirms.

He can trust her.

“Thank you, Assassin,” Sigma says, resting his head against the wall. His fingers itch when they are not holding a weapon. But. 

He can trust her.

She moves from the corner, moving to sit down a foot away from him. Watcher morphs into the knight and studies them carefully.

“You need not keep watch, I will stay up,” she tells him. She pulls her knees up and tugs them close to her chest. All Sigma sees are her eyes - dark, mysterious. But kind. 

He can trust her.

“I’m not sure if I can sleep anymore,” he admits. He is used to waking up and staying up, fighting on a few hours of rest.

She rests her head on her knees and looks at him. “I understand.”

The questions return. He knows that it’s inappropriate for him to ask her true name, or about her wish, or about what hides under her shroud. 

His fingers drum against the floor. Does Watcher catch details he’s missing? Can Watcher look into his soul and tell him why he’s so curious about her?

He is not used to experiencing want - he doesn't even know fully what he wants from the war or the grail. If Francesca survived the whole ordeal, he would probably end up giving her the grail. 

His hand twitches as he studies her. 

He wants to know what she wants.

Sigma knows of servants being granted a second life with the grail. They have been allowed to live again and flourish with their successful masters. 

(But he is not her master. And she wishes to destroy the grail. A second life granted by what she despises would be to backstab her.)

And he can trust her. 

So she should trust him.

“Will you destroy the grail once you attain it?”

Assassin furrows her brow at the sudden question, but her answer is quick: “Immediately.”

His fingers tap against the floor. Sigma nods and returns his gaze to Watcher, now the sea captain. A smile rests on his lips.

“What will you do if you reach the grail?” she asks.

He shakes his head, “It does not matter, for I will help you destroy it.”

From the corner of his eye, he can see her straighten up, but he does turn to see her.

Yes.

If she asked him to shoot, he would shoot.

If she wishes the grail to be destroyed, he will help.

If she asked for him to be her master… well...he is a servant. He is to be the true lancer. He never was anything but a weapon, a familiar, anyways.

“Thank you, Sigma.”

Can Watcher pick up all of the clues? Can Watcher lay everything out and explain his feelings for him? Tell him why he wants to know everything about her?

She is driven, she is wanting, she is determined. 

The exact opposite of him, he is but a lance to be wielded by her might to destroy.

“Of course.”

Yes.

If she asked, he would mold to her goals.

**Author's Note:**

> what is their ship name anyways is it like sigmassin
> 
> @avicebro on twitter/tumblr


End file.
